


Damn you

by AnonymousMyself



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Cussing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Forgive me for I have sinned, Hidan is a good brother, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Smut, This will be a part of series one day but I need to write previous parts first :v
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousMyself/pseuds/AnonymousMyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What the fuck takes you so lo-“ a cup full of coffee falls to the ground and crashes on Hidan’s feet, while Hiro turns around, covering her chest with her arm.<br/>“Get the fuck out!” the white-head breaks out of his shocked trance and takes a step back as his younger sister marches in his direction.<br/>“What the fu-“ the door closes on his face, drawing chain of curses out as Hiro locks the room. She then turns around and strolls back to the couch where she plops down with embarrassed groan.<br/>“I'm so fucked”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn you

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first smut ever inspired by two first of the three pictures I made for it (the second one was my first smut picture ever as well lol):
> 
> http://sta.sh/01yc5xack9j3
> 
> http://sta.sh/02d3bql8dqi5
> 
> http://sta.sh/0118ybou44mu
> 
> Also... my friend made me write it, so blame her for that :v

“Shit.” she wonders how it came to this that every quarrel she starts with him ends with a make-out session but now it also escalated from just a kiss to that and it's even more worrying. She's frustrated because of this and because he's pinning her half naked form down to the desk and that's it. Denying her with that smug expression on his face.

“What?” and playing dumb, waiting for her to embarrass herself. Though there's no way she will admit she wants him to finally-

“Let go.”

“Oh do you really want that?”

God. Yahiko’s hot, he's always hot, but when he's smirking down at her like this, she really looses focus. And she can't allow that, because her strongest weapon is her sass and if she loses it she’ll be left open to whatever he wants to do to her. So she closes her eyes, taking a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts and come back with witty remark, but realizes it is a mistake when the read-head uses the opportunity to run lips down her throat, drawing surprised squeal from her mouth. He sucks on her pulse and pulls back to stare back in Hiro’s eyes when she tries to free her hands again, a fresh angry red bruise adorning her skin.

“Fuck you.” she grins widely glaring up at her lover.

She's pissed by how easily she loses this game, how every argument ends with Yahiko winning, although officially it's a draw. She hates the fact he has such power over her with his smiles that make her breath stop. She hates his deep voice that make her knees buckle, she hates that under the rough surface of the Akatsuki’s leader is a heart so kind her own swells every time she gets a glimpse of it.

She hates to love this much for she fears her experience with love would repeat, even though she's well aware that this man would never ever think about framing her or her brother for multiple murders nor would he try to kill her best friend or her… he could do the latter, but she knows she would need to betray him in a worst way possible for that and even then he would probably let her live.

Damn kindness. She wasn't made for it, never deserved it with how many awful criminals she removed from Japanese Special Forces’, Interpol's and other organizations' like this bases or with how much information and electronic money she hacked from bank accounts and such, with how many lives were destroyed by her and her brother’s scams.

She knows Yahiko isn't a saint either, but he seemed as one ever since the moment she dug under the surface. And it just feels too perfect…

“Sorry, I shouldn't push you.” a hand falls on albino’s cheek brushing the tears away, but before the red-head can retreat or say anything else, the white-haired woman crashes her lips with his, silencing him. She tastes of salt and coffee that she drinks almost all the time now while she's gathering information for other project members.

She was actually working when Yahiko came in demanding she took a rest which started the argument, leading to the scattering of all of the papers she just finished segregating and her back taking their place freed of the sports bra she likes to have on while working. He knows the albino will bitch about this later, but her smirk was so ~~alluring~~ annoying he just had to kiss it off and everything just escalated quickly from then.

“Focus.” her growl brings him back to the present time along with the sound of his pants hitting the ground and a push to his chest which makes him fall on the old discolored couch she brought there when she joined Akatsuki.

Hiro closes on him in her white panties only, which makes him wonder when the hell she had time to take off her black leggings, but suddenly they both hold their breath as they hear the door opening.

“What the fuck takes you so lo-“ a cup full of coffee falls to the ground and crashes on Hidan’s feet, while Hiro turns around, covering her chest with her arm.

“Get the fuck out!” the white-head breaks out of his shocked trance and takes a step back as his younger sister marches in his direction.

“What the fu-“ the door closes on his face, drawing chain of curses out as Hiro locks the room. She then turns around and strolls back to the couch where she plops down with embarrassed groan.

“I'm so fucked” she hides her face in her hands and a chain of curses follows as she falls to the side and on Yahiko’s chest who embraces her on reflex. They both fight to get rid of the embarrassment at an occurrence that never happened to any of them before… ok… maybe Nagato once walked on his brother having a moment with some chick he met in a bar but that still was different as it was a one night stand and now he was in actual relationship with Hiro. And it is _her_ brother that interrupted. A one that he is pretty sure will come to his room at night with his knifes due to his sister’s very bad experience with men.

Yahiko sighs, acknowledging the fact that he won't sleep much the upcoming nights and almost jumps when Hiro’s hand lands on his crotch.

“Fuck me” he stares shocked in her baby blue contact lenses.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I said: Fuck me.” she emphasizes this sudden requests squishing the tent in his boxers, which draws chocked sound from the man “Or I will do this myself.” and so she stands up, but the read-head catches her wrist and throws her on the couch, before with one swift tug removing her panties.

“And how am I to deny you?” he mutters, before grabbing her thighs and spreading her legs (on which she actually squeaks) so that he has access to her nether regions and thanks to his many experiences he immediately pauses acknowledging it's not only _their_ first time but _her_ own also and he’s half tempted to ask her if she really wants it, but bites his tongue remembering how… eager she was just a moment ago.

“Hah well I'm indeed- _ah_!” Hiro gasps and opens herself wider as Yahiko runs his tongue on the mound in between her legs. Smirking at her immediate lose of words he licks again and she can feel him pressing harder against her slit before he’s sliding himself inside her.

His tongue curls as he goes further and deeper and swallowing, she grabs a fistful of his hair. Her hips twitch at every one of his strokes. And by the time he slides his tongue higher up, finding her clit, her body jolts and she squirms in anticipation, trashing her head around with strained whimpers leaving her mouth. He swirls his tongue around the bud, enjoying the way she tugs at his hair while mumbling his name quietly. His right hand lets go of her thigh as he uses two of his fingers to rub around her entrance, before pushing them both in to his knuckles, drawing shallow gasp then half pained moan from the albino.

His fingers curl up, while his mouth withdraws from her lower lips and travel up to her hip where he nips and sucks over her left hipbone leaving trails of small red marks in their wake. A series of silent squeals are his reward and he wants to hear more so he kisses his way up to Hiro’s navel in which he dips his tongue. The white-haired woman gasps and shudders as her lover’s tongue travels up to her right nipple that he takes in his mouth sucking delicately, which draws long moan from the woman. His free hand wanders to her other breast, caressing her gently.

“Shit” her hands untangle from his hair, trailing down his neck and to his back, while softly scraping the surface of his skin. His teeth graze her nipple in response adding third digit inside her and she chokes, digging her nails in his shoulders, her toes curling and insides clenching around his fingers as the previously building tension in her abdomen releases in series of spasms.

The read-head’s still scissoring her insides, letting her ride down her orgasm as he ignores the painful by now throb in between his legs. He promised himself he won't do much more before she herself will want him to and so he moves his attention onto her left breast, previously blowing air at her other swollen nipple, which makes her back arch towards him.

It doesn't take long before Hiro’s tugging at orange strands and bringing his face to her for a sloppy kiss.

“I want you inside.” she whines against his lips, making his cock throb with anticipation. But her breath’s worryingly heavy and he can't risk her loosing it in an asthma attack so he swallows saliva and runs his free hand through her white hair.

“Calm down first” he murmurs and Hiro does as said, taking gulps of air trying to steady her breathing which she manages after a minute. She lets last shaky breath out and caresses Yahiko’s cheeks with her palms, bringing him in for another kiss and he takes the bait.

He's at her entrance and for a moment he hesitates but when he rubs the tip against her, she digs her fingers in his hair out of need.

Then suddenly he remembers.

“Wait.”

“What again?” her tone's annoyed when she opens her glazed by lust eyes to look up at him.

“I-I need to put on a-“ she draws him in, kissing him deeply, before pushing his face away so that she can talk.

“There's no need for that. I'm like three-four days before menstruation.” she chuckles then, seeing how this one word rises red in Yahiko’s face.

“Ugh but are you sure?”

“ _Yes_ ” she growls and he goes in, hard, making her throw her head back in voiceless scream. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much, and she pants hard again, blinking the tears away as the red-head kisses her nose then forehead then the wet running down her cheeks and it actually makes it better as the pain fades, replaced by a feeling of fullness. Hiro can't help the twitch of her hips, because she wants him to _move_. An so he complies drawing out slowly almost all the way out and slamming himself back in, getting a loud moan out of the woman. He's moving at slow peace, even though he’s aching to go fast from the start, because he wants it to be perfect to his girlfriend… could he call her that after all of the kissing and confessions..? Well they were in kind of a relationship but never called each other anything, so he will need to ask her later, but now-

“Faster” the albino moans, her hands running over his toned body and returning to his back as his lips once again run over her neck, nipping and sucking on her skin, his hands roaming over her body leaving burning sensation everywhere he touches. He complies, his lover trying hard to conceal the noises leaving her lips. But he on the other hand wants to hear everything and stops his movements, drawing a loud whine from the woman. He puts his arms under her back and brings her closer to his chest, before sitting up with her on his lap.

Hiro still whines for him to continue when he lines up with her folds again and pushes up and with a cry her back arches as he nail on hits a spot that makes her see the stars.

It's harder to move this way, but he can reach deeper and it's all worth it because of that and as the white-haired woman embraces his shoulders, trying to move in sync with him, Yahiko’s proud of his choice, because she finally lets her voice out.

As she grips his back, adding even more scratches and leaving kisses and bites on his shoulder, finally having access, he hides his face in her hair, groaning lowly every time she bounces up. And it doesn't take long before Hiro’s clenching around him again, the feeling suffocating, and he’s releasing himself right after her, his seed planting itself deeply in her.

The white-head moans at the full feeling, as they both pant hard, him keeping her close in fear she would fall to the ground with how limp she went after her second orgasm.

When he finally catches his breath and wants to ask about their relationship he finds out she passed out in his arms and he can't help smiling at how serene she looks even with her hair sticking damply to her forehead and shoulders from all the sweat. And so, he plants a kiss on her head then withdraws from her and changes her position in his hands so that he's carrying her bridal style and places her on the couch before putting on his boxers and searching for some blanket to tug her in it. He finds it left in a corner and so he goes back to the passed out woman, wraps her in the material and lifts her again, deciding it'll be best if she woke up in her bed the next day.

It's not easy to unlock the room like this, but he manages and silently strolls down the corridor.

Just when he walks in the woman's room, a sound of clearing throat comes from behind him and Yahiko looks back in violet irises.

“We're gonna talk ‘bout this tomorrow.” Hidan announces, before walking to Hiro’s workplace to switch off her computer. The red-head blinks, before proceeding inside the albino’s room, tucking her in the covers and laying himself by her side. As he brings Hiro to his chest, he goes those few moments back and can't help thinking how out of character her brother just sounded and wonder why's that... No cursing, not even very much of a threat hanging in the air, though that one might be his imagination and he probably didn't throw a tantrum immediately because Hiro was sleeping.

Whatever. He will deal with this tomorrow.

And so, he closed his eyes and breathing in his lover’s scent drifted away to the dreamland.

 


End file.
